A Teachers Affections
by Shana-Tan2131
Summary: Kurenai Yuhi is assigned to babysit a teenage girl who is a Infantilist and is nervous about doing so. What happens when a drunken Tsunade ask Hinata to help her teacher pratice by putting on a diaper? Warning story contains diaper usage and ABDL content
1. Chapter 1

It was really early in the morning in the hidden leaf village, the sun barely peeked over the stoned faces of the four previous and current hokage faces that looked over the entire village. In one of the more wealthy areas of the hidden leaf village, inside of a huge mansion an alarm clock went off awaking a young girl. Without getting up or looking, she reached out and felt around on the nightstand next to her bed looking for her alarm clock. After pressing the sleep mode she rolled back over and snuggled up against her blanket and went back to sleep.

Another hour went by and the girl sat up in her bed and stretched out her arms yawning while at the same time trying to get rid of any sleepiness she had in her, she looked at her alarm clock with her pale/violet eyes and it read 8:00 am. "OH NO, I'M LATE!" The girl shouted, shaking the entire house, anyone who was present in the house at the time could hear the girls screaming and all the thrashing around going on up stairs.

The girl known as Hinata Hyuuga, the next hairrest to the Hyuga clan who would one day run it quickly threw off her pale purple pajamas and dashed over to her closet and threw on her ninja attire which was a black net shirt and a beige hoddie, along with some purple pants that stopped at her ankles and blue sandals. Walking over to her dresser next Hinata then grabbed her ninja headband and tied it around her neck like usual then took a comb and began combing out her now neck long purple hair until she deemed it straight.

After Hinata was done making herself look perfect she dashed out of her room and through the hallway racing to the front door like her life depended upon it. Upon making a sharp turn in the hallway Hinata had to make an abrupt stop or slam right into the person that was walking the opposite direction in front of her. Hinata was able to avoid a head on collision but lost her balance and face planted the wall right in front of her and fell to the ground.

The person who Hinata tried to avoid sighed and looked at his eldest daughter's ungraceful sight; she was sprawled out on the floor like a lazy house cat with spirals in her eyes. "Are you ok Hinata?" He asked in a slightly annoyed but concerned tone. Yes Hiashi Hyuuga the head of the Hyuuga family, a man who seemed to care more about power, potential, and status more than the well-being of his own kids. With this said he was not very proud of Hinata because she is too soft and gentle, and in his eyes weak, but despite all of that, Hinata was still his daughter and was worried about the nasty fall she just took and walked out to help her up. "I think you're a little too old for me to tell you not the run in the mansion!"

"Yes father I apologize!" Hinata said sinking her head low. "I'm running a little late, I'm supposed to meet my sensei very soon and did not want to keep her waiting."

"Kurenai Yuhi right?" He asked. "She's been really patient with you over the years she's been mentoring you. I hope you're not slowing her or any of your squad members down!"

"N-no it's not like that, we're not going on a mission…just doing some student teacher bonding." Hinata blushed.

"Student teacher bonding?" Hiashi asked surprised then turned to look back at his daughter. "I guess teacher's cuddle their students nowadays, much different from when I was your age training to be a great ninja, but I guess you could use it as soft as you are!"

Those words made Hinata jump as she sunk her head even lower. "I'm sorry for being such a disappointment to you father…"

Hiashi sighed again and looked away. "You've improved since the host for the nine tales went away to go train with Master Jiraya a year ago. The skill level you're at right now is the level you should have been at before you became a genin, you have a lot more work to do if you want me to see you as a chunin, so work hard and don't disappoint me anymore."

Hinata shot up with excitement and smiled at her dad. "Thank you so much father, I will do my best!" She said before running out the door.

After Hinata left Hiashi smiled as he began walking to his office. "She'll be just fine. Hinata if everyone in the ninja world had your kind soul then there would be no need for hatred and bloodshed in this world."

On the other side of town a very beautiful woman with long black wavy hair with red eyes wearing a white dress made of wrappings with a long red sleeve on the right shoulder was waiting outside a building with her back leaned against the rail. _"_I wonder what should I do with her today?" She asked. "Hinata is trying very hard and has the skills to be a great ninja, but if only I could do something about her lack of self-confidence!"

"Trouble in paradise Kurenai?" A tanned skinned man came from behind and placed his hand upon her shoulder. He has brown eyes, short black spiky hair, a beard that reaches all the way up to his sideburns, and he wears the standard hidden leaf village uniform. "It's not like you to be stressing out about something."

"Oh hey Asuma!" Kurenai turned around smiling. "What are you doing out and about this early in the morning?"

"Just to a 'B' ranked mission in the land of waves." Asuma replied. "There is a small town that is being overrun by rogue ninja and the mayor of that town asked the hidden leaf village for its assistance. Sense all the members of my team are Chunin now I figure this would be some great experience for them so I'm taking them along with me."

"Yes a mission like that will be good for their growth. Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji do show the best teamwork throughout the entire village because they trust one another. Didn't they pass your Genin exam in less than five minutes? "

"Yeah if you call a lazy genius, an over eater with a weight complex, and a love struck girl the best team in the world." Asuma joked.

"Well I do work with a wild child, a calm thinker, and a timid girl. They can be a handful sometimes, but they're still my precious students even though their all Chunin now also."

"Looks like we both got stuck with jobs we're not very good at." Asuma laughed. "So who are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for Hinata, she's supposed to help me run some errands for Lady Tsunade today, and then we'll do some light training later on today, but it looks like she's running a little late."

"Hinata…Oh you mean the next hairrest to the Hyuga clan. How's that working out for you?"

"Well ever since Naruto left the village last year Hinata has been improving in the gentle fist style, but it's when she begins to doubt herself is when all that training goes down the drain."

"Why do you think she's like that?"

"It's because of her father always putting her down. I swear if he wasn't the leader of the Hyuga clan I'd put him into a ginjutsu falling off a cliff." Kurenai growled. "I can't imagine what she must have to go through day by day living in that house with that person."

Asuma placed his hand on Kurenai's trembling shoulders trying to calm her down. "I heard that he's toned down his attitude with Hinata a little bit." He said reassuringly. "He's still a litter tough on her, but he know that's what you're here for, to not only train Hinata to be a great ninja one day, but to also give her comfort whenever she needs it also, and so far I think you've done a great job at doing that."

"Thanks Asuma." Kurenai smiled lovingly, but suddenly took a kunai knife out of her sleeve and pointed the tip at Asuma's crotch area. "But if that hand goes down my chest any further, I'll cut it off!" Asuma slowly took his hand away from Kurenai's chest area and slowly backed away. Kurenai slowly walked up to him and planted a kiss right on his cheek and pushed him off. "Go on your students are probably waiting for you."

"Okay, see you around." Asuma blushed and jumped up to the roof of the closest building the jumped away.

Kurenai sighed and leaned back on the wall behind her again and her arms crossed. "You know it's rude to eavesdrop on others Hinata!" She yelled with her eyes closed.

Hinata slowly walked from behind the wall blushing like mad. "G-good morning Kurenai sensei!" She said, not able to look her teacher in the eye.

"You're late you know, what were you doing this morning?" Kurenai asked playfully, walking up to her student. "Did you over sleep, because you were out til midnight training again?"

"What…..how do you know about that?" Hinata asked.

"I'm still your teacher you know, did you think I wouldn't know?" Kurenai laughed. "I hope you didn't overdo it last night because I'm going to be dragging you around with me for the rest of the morning and half the afternoon also. Then I'd thought we'd do a little sparing together?"

"Spar…..just you and me?"

"Well if you'd spar with Kiba and Akamaru, they would just over power you with their speed and strength, and plus the last time he got too into it Kiba punched you square in the face and you were out cold. Plus I had to explain to your dad why I had to carry you home that night."

"Sorry about that!" Hinata sulked.

"It's not your fault Hinata." Kurenai said placing her hand on top of Hinata's head. "Kiba just needs to learn how to hold back a little, and Shino him also, the last time you and him went at it he had you covered from head to toe in his bugs and drained you of all your chakura til you couldn't move."

"But they were only trying to help me." Hinata smiled looking down at her feet. "No matter how much I train I'm always slowing the team down. I'm lucky that you Kiba and Shino have been as patient with me up until this point."

"Don't worry about it so much Hinata, in time you'll blossom into a wonderful ninja and become the wife of the future Hokage, Naruto." She smirked

"WHAT!" Hinata shouted, her face had become so red that Kurenai could see steam seeping out from her head.

"Hinata I'm sorry for teasing you, but please don't pass out, I really need you today!" Kurenai pleaded.

"Okay I won't pass out, just please let me rest a little." Hinata said as she fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later while Hinata was still recovering from her sudden head rush of embarrassment, she and Kurenai were standing in front of a large building. "So Kurenai-sensei, is this the place we're shopping at today." Hinata asked nervously.<p>

"Yes this is the place Hinata, but you sound like you've been here before."

Hinata looked down at her feet and began playing with her fingers again. "I've never been here before, but I know what this place is for, and what kinds of products they sell here."

"Oh well since you already know that much let me explain why we're here then." Kurenai said looking at her student. "Lady Tsunade is having a special guest named Fuyumi visiting the village in a few days. Ever since Orochimaru attacked the village during your first Chunin exam the village has not been financially stable, and this special guest whom is an old friend of Lady Tsunade will donate a large sum of money to the village to help us get back on our feet. The only catch is that she has a daughter who is well-"

"Into the same theme this store is right?" Hinata answered. "This store sell's baby supplies for older people so she like's being a baby."

"Yes correct. Where ever her daughter Fuuka does not feel comfortable Fuyumi will not go, and with things being as busy as they are now Lady Tsunade can't afford to leave the village, so she's having a special room made for Fuuka to play in while she her and mother and talk business."

"Oh so we're here to buy supplies for that room right?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah and the reason why I brought you here with me is because you once told me that you took care of your little sister when she was still a baby right?"

"You mean Hanabii?" Hinata asked. "Yes when I was younger dad was real busy with his work so I often took the role as her caretaker."

"I thought so." Kurenai pondered. "So off the top of your head what will we need to buy from this place?"

"Well….."Hinata had to think. "If she loves being a baby then of course well need to buy diapers, and if they come with babyish looking designs, that would help also." She explained. "If what you say is true about Fuuka being a TB aka Teen Baby then she must not use the toilet and would probably go through about five to six diapers a day, so we might need to buy a case with at least a hundred diapers or more."

"Wow Hinata you sure do know your stuff." Kurenai said. She only expected Hinata to remember a little bit about what she did for her sister in the past, but the way Hinata was speaking was like she was just doing all that yesterday. "Well is there anything else?"

"Well we're also going to need baby powder so she doesn't get a rash, baby lotion so her skin stay's nice and fresh, and about servile cases of baby wipes to clean her during a diaper change."

"What about clothing, what kind of clothes do babies wear?"

"Well Hanabii was always happy walking around the house in just a t-shirt and her diaper, but for this girl we could probably buy some baby dresses. Their like regular dresses but stop at the midsection so the whole diaper is completely visible, and the parents would know when to change them. We should also buy some footed sleepers, their pajamas that cover the baby whole body for night time when it gets cold. Last we should buy some oneise, there like a long shirts that goes in between the legs and snaps in the middle, they keep the diaper snuggly on the baby bottom and goes good under regular clothing."

Kurenai was once again shocked with Hinata's long winded expressions, she did not all expect all the detailed information that was being given out to her, especially the term 'Teen Baby' something which she never heard of before. "Anything else?" She asked with a hint of playful curiosity in her voice.

"Hmmm maybe a cute stuffed animal would make Fuuka happy. Hanabii always carried her stuffed animal around with her where ever she went. Oh yeah she will also need bottles, pacifiers, bibs and blankets."

"Wow looks like I broke the mold asking you to come with me Hinata." Kurenai stated. "Come on the faster we get in, the faster we get out." Hinata shook her head. "Oh yeah and another thing, Shizune told me that something bad happened to Sakura when she came in her alone, so stick close to me okay."

"What happened to her?" Hinata asked.

"Shizine never did tell me what exactly happened, but it was bad enough for Sakura to try and jump off the Hokage Building."

Hinata began shaking now having second thoughts about entering the store, but she also knew she was safe with her teacher with her and just went in.

* * *

><p>A few hours later both Kurenai and Hinata exited the store, Hinata was sniffling and shaking due to the traumatic experience that almost occurred to her. "Well that was umm fun….. Will you be okay Hinata, you want me to take you home?" Hinata remained silent still sniffling and wiping the tear from her eyes. <em>"Well I guess that means no training today, for more than one reason." <em>She said mentally.

While both Hinata and Kurenai were in the store, Hinata did help pick out some babyish looking diapers, cute looking baby clothes and everything else that Hinata listed off earlier before entering the store, but when it came time to buy everything and have it shipped off to the Hokage mansion Kurenai turned her head for a second and found that Hinata was gone. She looked over and saw two women dragging Hinata off to some back room against her will.

Her teacher instinct's kicked in and she knew that her student was in trouble and went to go save her. Kurenai busted through the door with a kunai knife at hand ready to kill someone when she saw the most awkward thing ever, Hinata lying on top on a padded table with her torn pants completely off and ripped on the side panties at her right ankle, being held down by the first woman while the second woman was ready to slide a diaper underneath Hinata's bottom.

Upon her teacher seeing her in such an embarrassing situation Hinata could not even speak, she just let out a loud shrill and began brawling. Kurenai had to explain that Hinata was her student and not her daughter (biologically anyways) and that she was just with her to help with some shopping.

Both women apologized saying they mistaked Hinata for a TB (Teen Baby) shopping by herself and saw that she wasn't wearing a diaper wanted and to help her since it was their job as Jonin leveled workers to diaper anyone who fits the description of a TB. They just thought that Hinata was a TB because of the interested look on her face when looking at all the baby stuff and wanted to make her feel comfortable so they grabbed her and used a little bit of force in getting her to cooperate because anyone would be a little shy in that situation.

The girl's then had to help Hinata with her clothes and panties since they had been literally torn off of her because of the struggle she had put up. In the end Hinata was given a white dress that stopped just a few inches above her knees, with purple frills on its collar, sleeves and on the bottom and huge purple bow tied over the chest area, and because her panties were no good also Hinata had to settle with the closest thing that went up and down like underwear and didn't crinkle, a pull-up with the pictures of cubby sized smiling kitty cats on them.

"I don't blame you for crying like you did, that was enough to scare anyone for life." Kurenai tried to get Hinata to laugh it off but she wasn't budging, she still had that same sad and mopey look on her face. "It's a good thing they found that dress in the lost and found area, the clothes sold at that store would have done next to nothing to hide what's- under your dress…" Hinata then looked up at her teacher with pouting eyes and groaned at her. Kurenai sighed then smiled placing one hand around Hinata's neck and over she shoulder. "Come on, it's just about time for lunch, how about we get something to eat, then we go fill in a report to Lady Tsunade saying we ordered the stuff and that it should be arriving later on this evening."

"But Kurenai Sensei!" Hinata whined grabbing the bottom of her dress. "I'm not use to wearing clothes like this, and plus I don't want to walk all around town wearing….."

"Don't worry Hinata that dress looks cute on you, you should really wear them more often on your days off, and plus that color really brings out your eyes." Kurenai commented, but that only made Hinata groaned louder. "Don't worry Hinata, no one should be able to see your diaper as long as you keep your legs closed when sitting down okay."

"It's not a diaper, it's a pull-up!" Hinata said back.

"They're both the same in my book now let's go!" Kurenai said dragging Hinata off.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Kurenai and Hinata were seated in a restaurant already eating their food. Hinata was real fidgety constantly looking over her shoulder and at other people around her just to see if she was been stared at.<p>

"You know Hinata, people are going to suspect that you're up to something with the way you're eyeballing everyone around you." Kurenai said nervously. "Now go on and eat already, you haven't touched your salad yet the lettuce is going to get soggy." She urged.

Hinata did not answer she just picked up her fork and began picking at her salad when a loud voice shouted across the room. "HEY WAITER ANOTHER BOTTLE OF SAKE PLEASE!"

"Lady Tsunade please that's you're seventh bottle already plus it's the middle of the day. You still paper work that needs to be done!" The voice belonging to another woman said.

"Yeah master she's right, I think you've had enough." Said the pleading voice belonging to a younger girl this time.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO GOING ON ABOUT, I CAN DRINK TEN MORE BOTTLES AND WORK ALL NIGHT IF I HAD TO." The big breasted blond haired woman yelled in a slurred voice gulping down the last of her drink. She then looked up and saw the two sitting across from her. "WELL IF IT ISN'T KUREMAI AND HINATA. BOTH OF YOU COME ON OVER AND HAVE A DRINK WITH ME, HOKAGE'S ORDERS!"

"Master please Hinata is still under aged she can't drink." Her pink haired student known a Sakura Haruno said.

"THEN BRING BE A BOTTLE OF JUICE FOR THE KIDDIES ALSO!"

"Lady Tsunade will you please keep your voice down, your disturbing the other people eating here!" Said Tsunade's assistant Shizune.

Hinata and Kurenai just looked at each other and got up on the drunken Hokage's orders. In the end Hinata was seated next to Sakura and Kurenai was seated in between Tsunade and Shizune.

"So what brings you two here?" Shizune started. "Doing a little teacher and student bonding like usual?"

"Well…" Kurenai started but stopped when she heard Hinata groaning again and saw that she was blushing like crazy.

"What's the matter Hinata, you're blushing as if Naruto was here!" Sakura asked.

"Kurenai is she sick, her face does look a little redder than usual." Shizune asked.

"I went to that store to buy the supplies for Lady Tsunade's guest's daughter and I asked Hinata here for help since she used to take care of her little sister when she was younger. Two of the workers there mistake Hinata for a teen baby or something like that, and dragged her to some back room and tried to put a diaper on her, luckily I came in time to stop them."

"Then why does Hinata look like she's about to start crying?" Sakura asked lightly rubbing Hinata's back. "What happened, what did they do to you in that room?"

"According to them Hinata put up too much of a fight and her clothes were torn in the process, her underwear got torn also so…."

"HA!" Tsunade laughed. "Come on Hinata don't feel bad, the same thing happened to Sakura last week!"

"Master!" Sakura shot up from her seat blushing like mad. "Jeez you promised you wouldn't tell anybody that."

"What happened with that?" Kurenai asked taking her fifth sip of her Sake; she was starting to feel a little buzzed also.

Tsunade smiled and took another chug of her drink and started. "Well on the store's grand opening last week I sent Sakura to meet with the store manager to get her to sign some last minuet documents, but the moment she walked in those same two employees grabbed her and pulled her into that room also so I didn't hear any word back from her for hours. It was starting to get late and I was starting to get worried and I went out looking for Sakura. When I arrived at the store I asked someone if they saw a pink haired girl and one of the workers assumed I was her mother coming to pick her up and took me to a play room where I found Sakura dressed in nothing but a pink t-shirt and diaper with a pacifier stuck in her mouth. She looked so cute back then that I made her stay that way for the rest on the night."

"Yeah and I also though about jumping off the Hokage's building afterwards, that was horrible master!" Sakura cried.

"Well luckily for Hinata she's not wearing a diaper, just a pull-up so she wouldn't be crinkling when walking." Kurenai laughed.

Both Hinata and Sakura sunk in the bottom of their chairs blushing because of their drunken sensei's talking about their embarrassing situations, at that point they both wanted to hide under a rock and never come out.

"So Kurenai, do you think you'll be able to handle the job assigned to you?" Shizune asked.

"Yes I should be ok, Hinata taught me a lot today on what a baby needs to be happy."

"What kind of job will you be doing Kurenai sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Well your teacher is going to be taking care of Fuuka, the girl staying in the nursery while her mother Fuyumi and Lady Tsunade are talking business. She's just a little nervous that's all." Shizune responded.

"Well of course I'd be nervous. I don't know the first thing about taking care of a baby, especially a teenage girl who acts like one!"

"I see….." Hinata looked down. "That would be hard to do, taking care of a Teen baby is the same as taking care of a regular baby except they can understand speech, you always need to watch your words or you could accidently say something that would upset them."

"Wow Hinata, you know a lot about teen's wanting to be babies now don't you?" Shizune asked.

"Well I'm just using the experience I have from when I took care of my sister, and also using the face that Fuuka's my age. If someone were to say something hurtful to her she might start crying, were as a regular baby would not know if a person was being mean to them or not because they can't understand speech yet."

"Hey Hinata." Tsunade called out in and another drunken slurred tone. "I know this may be a bit sudden, but since you seem to know a lot about the subject and also have a close relationship with Kurenai, why don't you pretend to be a baby and help her practice for the real thing. You can also give her small tips and point out all the mistakes she makes."

"WHAT!" Both Sakura and Hinata shot up out of their seats screaming simultaneously.

"But Lady Tsunade!" Shizune yelled out also.

"Master I think you've had way too much to drink today, do you even know what are you're asking?"

"What I'm just saying since Kurenai just explained that Hinata knew how a care for a baby and seems to know about Teen babies also she could be the baby so Kurenai could practice, then when It's time for her to take care of Fuuka she'll know what to do."

"And Just how do you think Hinata would feel playing and acting like a baby at her age? Can't you see that she's already embarrassed enough Master?"

"Sakura's right Lady Tsunade, that's going too far!" Shizune spoke up.

Tsunade just ingored whatever Shizune had to say and looked directly at Sakura. "Either you're hitting woman hood a little early or you're starting to get a little rebellious, I don't remember teaching you to talk back to your master!" Tsunade slammed her hand down on the table, the force cause the legs to give out and the table fell to the ground. Both Hinata and Sakura were both left holding each other shaking. "Hinata I don't want to force any of this on you, or to make you think you're obligated, but if this deal goes through then I will finally be able to get the village running back onto its feet. Will you do me this one big favor?"

"Yes." Was Hinata's answer. Sakura, Shizune and Kurenai all gasped.

"Hinata are you sure about this?" Kurenai asked. "You don't have to this if you don't want to, I should be fine on my own!"

"Yes Sensei I want to do this!" Hinata said looking her teacher in the eye with a serious look on her face. "When Naruto comes back next year I want him to return to a village that's running smoothly, so he'll be happy."

Kurenai smiled proudly at her student for showing such bravery for the person she loves. "Well if you're sure about it then okay."

"Good I'm glad we all agree, but Hinata when I say act like a baby, I also mean act as if you were Fuuka." Tsunade said.

"You mean I'll have to wear a diaper and not this pull-up?"

"You're walking should only be limited to only three to four steps, no using the bathroom, that's what the diaper will be there for, you will only eat by being fed, and you'll only drink from a bottle." Hinata remained silent thinking about what she had just gotten herself into, but soon shook her head in agreement. "Good then will start right away but first…HEY WAITER I ORDERED ANOTHER BOTTLE OF SAKE FIFTEEN MUNUTES AGO, GET THE LED OUT!"

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon after leaving the restaurant Hinata and Kurenai followed Tsunade and Sakura back to the Hokage mansion, while Shizine paid a visit to Hinata's dad telling him that his daughter would not be returning home that night because she was doing an overnight mission. The four walked down a very long hall until they reached two large double doors. The room behind the doors was a huge nursery.<p>

When Tsunade, Kurenai, Sakura and, Hinata first entered the room the first thing they noticed was the baby fresh scent the room gave off, it was a very relaxing scent that made Sakura and Hinata feel comfortable and less hostile when entering. The second thing they noticed was all the cute stuffed animals sitting around the room, something else that put them into a relaxing state.

"Welcome to the regression room Hinata." Tsunade said. "This is the room where you will have all your teenage privileges taken away and will act like a baby, and your teacher will treat you as one."

"Wow this place is amazing, I can't believe this room was built in just under a week." Sakura exclaimed. "But tell me master why do I have this strange feeling being in here, I can't quite put my finger on it is."

"Don't worry it's the scent this room is giving off that's making you feel that way, Hinata should feeling it also. Anyone under eighteen will be affected by it and put into a calm and relaxed state." Tsunade explained.

"So it's really you two are just getting drunk of the atmosphere." Kurenai added.

"So Hinata what do you think of the room, give me your honest opinion." Tsunade asked.

"Wow this room is very cute, I'm sure Fuuka will love it here." Hinata said warmly. She looked around and noticed a crib the size as a queen sized bed sitting against the wall way in the back of the room. The railing on the crib was a soft pink color with white bedding with cutesy little chubby animal's designs. Hinata then looked to her right and saw a table with padding on it and walked over to expect it.

"That's the diaper changing table, go on a head and open the door on the side of it." Tsunade instructed.

Hinata crouched down and opened the door as instructed and liked what she saw. Inside the little door were three shelves with most of the items that she and Kurenai had purchased earlier today. The first shelf was stacked with the thick babyish looking diapers Hinata had picked out, the diaper was white with pink lining along the sides, and the front of the diaper had cutesy background design also. The second shelf was lined up with bottles of baby powder, baby lotion, baby oil, and baby wipes, and the third shelf contained the unopened packages of bottles and pacifiers.

"Everything seems in order, the main attributes of a babies room seems to be here." Hinata commented standing back up. "I like the pink and purple clouds with an all-white background pained on the walls, and the fluffy carpet under my toes feels good also, and all these cute stuff animals lying around, it gives me a comfortable feeling. I'd enjoy staying here…If I were really into that stuff that is." She smiled nervously. Kurenai raised an eyebrow to what she just said.

"Well then why don't we get started?" Tsunade urged while pushing Hinata back until she was seated onto the changing table. "Here Kurenai the rest is up to you." She said while handing Kurenai a diaper.

"Wait we're going to start right now?" Hinata asked blushing.

"Yeah of course, Fuyumi and Fuuka will be here by tomorrow afternoon, so Kurenai has now until then to get used to taking care Fuuka when she arrives."

Kurenai could see the nervousness in Hinata's face and placed her hand on the girls shoulders to calm her down a little the situation was becoming a little too much for her student to handle. "Don't worry Hinata everything is going to be alright, now why don't you take off the dress. The faster we get the diaper on you the faster we can get the most embarrassing part out of the way." Hinata seemed to calm down after hearing Kurenai's words and smiled back shaking her head.

"Hold on!" Tsunade stopped the two. "Kurenai remember that Hinata is now a baby and babies can't take their clothes off on their own, and I think if you announce everything you're going to do, you'll only make her more nervous."

"Oh yeah…..Sorry Lady Tsunade I forgot!" Kurenai apologized. "I've just never done this sort of thing before so I'm a little nervous also."

"Don't worry Kuranai, Hinata did willingly agree to this so she obviously see's you as more than just her teacher. When I first started training Sakura she wouldn't even take a bath with me in the same room after training until she warmed up to me so consider yourself lucky."

"I see…" Kurenai blushed looking at her student who was blushing also. Without warning Kurenai grabbed both of Hinata's arms and lifted them in the air and instructed her to keep them there in place, with Hinata's arm's in that position it was real easy for Kurenai to slip the dress from over Hinata's head leaving only clad in her bra and pull-up.

Sakura backed away blushing on how much Hinata's breast had developed in just a year, plus she was older than Hinata. Sakura just covered up her own chest with her arms. Tsunade saw this and began snickering to herself. "Don't worry Sakura I was flat like you when I was your age also, while training under me I'll show you how to make yours bigger so you can complete with Hinata and Ino." Sakura blushed and felt as if she was shrinking.

Hinata was made to lye back while Kurenai ripped the side of the pull-up and slid it from underneath her, Kurenai then took the diaper from Tsunade and began unfolding it. Hinata jumped to the crinkling sound the diaper made and jumped even harder when her legs were pushed up to her chin slightly raising her bottom just high enough so the diaper could go under.

While positing the diaper the right way Kurenai noticed how Hinata was acting now, the timid girl who was just shaking a few seconds ago was fine now. She also thought that Hinata had agreed to this whole thing a little too easy and was ready to confirm her suspicions right now. Kurenai picked up the powder and unscrewed the cap, she could see the anticipation is Hinata's eyes.

"So Hinata am I doing everything right so far?" Kurenai asked. "I've never changed or put a diaper on anyone before."

"Yes you're doing fine sensei, but when changing a real baby they will usually put up a fight. Hanabii never did like having her diaper changed and Fuuka might not also. When changing Fuuka you might have to do something to keep her preoccupied until you're finished."

"So basically you're taking it easy on me since you're not kicking and screaming right?" Kurenai laughed making Hinata blushed.

"Yes well-" Hinata started, but before she could get her words out Kurenai cut her off.

"Now for a little baby powder for the little baby!" Kurenai playfully coded as she reached out and tickled Hinata's belly with one hand while applying the powder with the other. "So will this be enough to keep baby Hinata preoccupied?" She asked.

Hinata did not answer back, all she could do was kick, squirm, and laugh getting the powder that was already on her skin all over the place creating a cloud of dust. Tsuande and Sakura stood there and watched as Kurenai got into the perfect character of a loving mother, but Tsunade had already figured out what was actually going on.

After Kurenai was done with the powder she grabbed the front of the diaper and brought it up to Hinata's waist, then ripped the single tab from the side and stuck it to the diaper's plastic, she repeated the process with the other tab and was finished with her work. Kurenai was then handed a small shirt which she slipped over Hinata's head with no problems at all. The shirt was so small that it exposed Hinata's belly button and did next to nothing to hide the diaper.

"Wow that looks real cute on you." Tsunade commented making Hinata blush ever harder now. "So how does it feel, is the diaper comfortable enough, does it feel too tight around your waist?"

"No it feels fine, it's like having a cloud wrapped around my waist." Hinata answered back warmly moving her legs around, she noticed that she couldn't close them and walking would probably be impossible.

"Lady Tsunade is right Hinata you look adorable!" Kurenai gushed, she extended out her hand and helped Hinata off the table and onto the floor, and she then gave the girls shoulders a gentle push. Hinata got the message to get into character and get down on all fours.

As much as Sakura was against the whole thing even she had to admit that Hinata looked cute, her heart skipped and she gulped as she saw Hinata sitting on her knees with her padded bottom in the air. She was starting to get fidgety until a soft pat to her bottom snapped her out of it.

"No need to stair Sakura, it's your turn now!" Tsunade said picking up Sakura by her waist, she grabbed another diaper before walking out of the room with a screaming Sakura thrashing around in her arms.

"Well now what do we do?" Kurenia asked looking down at her diaper clad student. "What did your sister do when she was a baby?"

Hinata scanned the entire room then looked back up at her teacher. "Well I would always play with her, but when I didn't have the time she would play with her stuffed animals instead."

"Well there are plenty of stuffed animals here for you to play with, go on and have fun and I'll just watch you!" Kuranai said giving Hinata's padded bottom a playful slap sending her off. She crawled over to the pile of stuffed animals and picked up a stuffed rabbit and hugged it tightly, Hinata then leaned back and let herself fall back into the pile of other stuffed animals and began pretending to make the stuffed rabbit fly through the air.

Kuranai took a seat on a couch behind her and watched as Hinata was having the time of her life, she had never seen her student look so care free and happy before. Even thought it was all a little weird for a fourteen year old girl to be wearing a diaper and playing like a toddler Kurenai was just happy to see Hinata laughing and smiling for once instead of putting herself the bone numbing training day by day.

"So tell me Hinata, is that your favorite stuffed animal?" Kuranai asked in an amused tone.

Hinata stopped playing, dropped the stuff animal and began blushing. "Well….. I have one just like this at home, Naruto gave it to me."

"He did?"

"Yeah he gave it to me as a get well present after I lost to Neji in the chuin exam, although he did say he said he won it in a ramen sweepstakes and did not care for it. I was just really happy to get a present from him."

"I see… so what else do I actually have to do other then watch you play all day?"

"Well when the baby starts to cry for any reason you have to comfort it by picking it up and swaying it back and forth."

"You mean like this?" Kurenai got up and walked towards Hinata, she reached out and placed one of her arms under Hinata's legs and the other arm over her back and scooped her up off the floor and began gently rocking her in the air. "So if you were the crying baby would this be enough to make you stop crying?" Hinata shook her head, she could only blush because she was too embarrassed to speak as Kurenai kept swaying her back and forward. "So what else should I try and look for?"

"Well if you ever see any discoloration on the front of the diaper or if you smell something really bad then that means the baby might need changing. Babies can't announce when they need changing so you would need to check them frequently." Kurenai then looked down at Hinata's diaper. "No wait I'm fine, I don't need changing yet!" Hinata said waving her arms in front of her. Once she saw that Kurenai wasn't going to check her she began yawning.

"Looks like someone could use a nap considering all you've been through today."

"That's your choice sensei." Hinata said yawning once more. "When a baby gets sleepy it usually starts to get real fussy and cries a lot, that's when you know you need to put it down for a nap."

Kurenai Shook her head and carried Hinata all the way over to the crib, laid her down inside of it and covered her up. She then walked back over to the pile of stuffed animals then made a quick stop to the changing also. Upon walking back over to the crib Kurenai first slipped a pacifier into Hinata's mouth, then she placed the stuffed rabbit next to her pillow.

"Take a short nap ok, I'll let you out when you wake up ok?" Kurenai said raising the bars to the crib. With no effort at all Hinata was dead asleep in a matter at seconds and Kurenai quietly slipped out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lady Tsunade!" A very angry Shizune yells while storming down the hall towards her master's office. "Lady Tsunade what is the meaning of this?" She yells again busting down the door looking for her master in a fit of rage, but suddenly stopped when something awkward caught her eye upon entering the room. "Lady Tsunade what's going on here? Where is Sakura, and why are her clothes thrown all over the floor?"

"Sakura got a little too worked up watching Kurenai diaper Hinata so I had her take a little nap, she did seem a bit on edge this afternoon." Tsunade said while not looking up from the mountains of paper work that was stacked up in front of her. "So do you mind telling me why you walk into my office screaming your head off like some crazy person, Shizune?"

"I just received word that Fuyumi Sage along with her daughter Fuuka will be arriving at the village in the middle of the night tonight, not tomorrow afternoon like you said earlier."

"Your point?" Tsunade asked.

"What about Hinata, you're not going to leave her in that room dressed like a toddler for Fuuka to see are you?" Shizune shouted. Tsunade averted her eyes away so not looking at Shizune, but still had that 'BUSTED' look plastered on her face. "Just as I thought you plan to make Hinata stay dressed like that and play with Fuuka until the deal is over with aren't you?"

"Well…..if Fuuka has Hinata, another girl her age and is into the same things she's into, then she might want to stay here a little longer."

"I can't believe you, did you even consider asking Hinata how she felt about this. Wearing a diaper in front of Kurenai and us is one thing, but in front of complete strangers?" Shizune kept ranting giving her master an earful. "Your taking advantage of Hinata's fetish just to make sure this deal goes through aren't you? Do you have any idea what something like that could do to Hinata, she's already shy enough as is, she won't want to show her face around the village after all this is finished."

"So I take it you already knew about Hinata's little hobbies then?" Tsunade smirked.

"Of course I knew Hinata was interested in diapers and being treated like a baby, she showed all the signs."

"I had my suspicions also with the way Hinata agreed to this whole thing, and while I was putting the diaper on her, but after watching her play as innocently as she did today, that confirmed it." Kurenai said entering the office.

"Kurenai please don't be upset with her, Hinata is….." Shizune wanted to speak but could not find the right words.

"I do find it a little weird that Hinata is into these kinds of things, but with the way she lives at home, she needs something to keep her sanity. I guess pretending to be a baby help's her cope with her father's strict methods."

"So you don't object to what Lady Tsunade is doing?" Shizune asked.

"No actually I think it may help her." Kurenai said. "Hinata can be put back into a state of helplessness where she needs to rely on others to do things for her. It worried me when I found out that Hinata was always out in the middle of the night putting herself through harsh training, it would be very bad if she collapsed one night and I wasn't there to help her."

"See Shizune and you were sitting up here worrying for nothing. Did you think I wouldn't take Hinata's best interest into consideration?" Tsunade asked.

"Okay fine Lady Tsunade do whatever you want, but I still don't agree to what you're doing!"

"Then here's a better idea, you use a transformation Jutsu and make yourself Hinata's age, put on a diaper and have Kurenai baby you instead, how does that sound?" Shizune blushed and turned the other way without saying a word. "That's what I thought, keep that up and you and Sakura will be sharing the same fate!"

"But tell me how are we supposed to explain to Hinata that she will be entertaining Fuuka?" Kurenai asked.

Tsunade had a conniving grin on her face and leaned back into her chair. "Don't worry about that, I have just the perfect plan to give Hinata what she wants without her having to ask for it." She snickered, making the other two women in front of her really nervous.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm these look nice, I just love how the flowers bloom so beautifully this time of year." A young blond haired girl exclaims passionately while picking flowers from a beautiful flower garden located behind her house. Along with the girls blond hair which she always kept in a ponytail and bangs over her right eye, she also has blue eyes and wears a baggy purple sleeveless turtle neck, wrappings around her waist and legs, and a purple skirt made from the same material as her shirt. "Ahhhh if only my beloved Sasuke were still here and tell me that he'd rather be with me instead of that wide head Sakura, and that unregistered sex-offender Orochimaru I would truly be in heaven." She said holding a flower up to her nose a taking a whiff from it, fully admiring the pleasant scent it gave off.<p>

"Ino Yamanaka how sad, you really are a pathetic loved struck girl for Sasuke aren't you?" A strange voice echoed from nowhere. "Wasn't Sasuke the one who broke your best friend's heart and nearly got your fat teammate killed during a mission to bring him back to the village, how can you still have feelings for a guy like that?"

"Who's there, come out of hiding and show yourself now!" Ino demanded standing up and taking guard with a kunai knife gripped in her hand. She soon a rustling sound coming from a bush behind her and quickly turned around and threw the kunai knife at the bush thinking she hit something. "Where are you, what wrong are you too chicken to come out and fight me?"

"Huph, One, I wouldn't even waste my time on a weakling like you, and two I've already won this fight!" Suddenly thick flower roots busted from the ground and wrapped themselves around Ino's arms and legs holding her 'X' style.

"Ahhhhh, What the heck is this, let me go now!" Ino screamed fiercely struggling to free herself from the roots. Suddenly the scenery around Ino changed, all the flowers besides the ones holding her were gone and she was now standing in knee deep water. "What the…..where am I, is this some kind of genjutsu?" She yelled

"You're in my world now and there's no escape!" The voice said.

Suddenly the roots that were holding Ino's legs started growing longer making their way up her thighs and into her skirt, this sensation caused Ino to yelp out in surprise. "No stop it, what the hell do you think you're doing to me?" She cried clamping her thighs together.

"Struggle all you want, you can't escape!" The voice said, soon Ino let out a loud shrill.

"No please stop…. You're going to make me…." Ino begged, her face was becoming flushed as she began squirming even harder, trying to free herself.

"That's right, I want to see it!"

"No stop, please don't make me do that!" Ino cried, tears were streaming down her face, and warm urine was now pouring down her legs. "!" Ino suddenly shot up in her bed covered in a cold sweat breathing heavily. "What the hell, was that a dream?" She asks fearfully. Moving around now Ino could feel something warm and wet beneath her. She pulled back her sheets in horror and saw that she had wet herself in her sleep. "What the hell was that all about, what was that voice I heard?" She asked as she began softly sobbing to herself.

* * *

><p>Many hours had gone by when Hinata finally woke up from her nap, she was real groggy still trying to process everything that had happened to her that day. She sat up and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes wondering how long she had actually been asleep, she noticed that the entire room around her was pitched black. Hinata then looked over to her right out of a window to see that not only the sky outside was black, but the entire village also. All of the running businesses must be closed, meaning it was real late at night.<p>

Hinata blinked a few times to let her eyes adjust to the dark so she could see if anyone was around to let her out of the crib since she was locked in, her stomach started growling letting her know that she was real hungry since the last thing she ate was a salad, and that was around noon. Hinata began feeling around the crib to see if she could somehow let herself out when she suddenly placed her hand down on something soft underneath the covers and quickly took her hand away. She listened in closely and heard light snoring coming from underneath the blankets.

Hinata soon went pale knowing that there was someone else sleeping in the crib besides her. "_What's going on, their shouldn't be anyone else here but me, I wonder who this could be_?" She wanted to ask, but it all came out as non-understandable ranting thanks to the pacifier in her mouth. When trying to spit the pacifier out Hinata noticed that she couldn't thanks to a sealing jutsu placed on it, the jutsu made it so the person sucking on it could not take it out without the aid of another person. It was one of the brands Hinata had picked out herself. Hinata let out a pouting groan because she never would have guessed she would end up hating herself for picking it since she was the one needing help getting the rubbery soother out of the mouth.

In the end Hinata decided not to worry about the pacifier stuck in her mouth for the moment and focused her attention on who was underneath the covers. With shaky hands Hinata slowly reached out and pulled back the blankets reviling sliver hair, hair to someone she did not recognize, which really made her nervous because she wondered if this person had seen the way she was dressed. Hinata gulped then pulled the covers all the way back reviling a young girl about her age, to her surprise the girl was just wearing a short yellow shirt with a flower design in the middle, and a plastic covered diaper that looked like it had went through a soaking or two. "_This girl, could she be Fuuka?_" Hinata asked staring the girl down. "_But why is she here, Lady Tsunade said that she wouldn't arrive at the village until tomorrow afternoon."_

Thanks to the blankets being off of her, cool air brushed against Fuuka's body causing the young girl to toss and turn uncomfortably and whine like she was about to wake up and start crying. Hinata had to act quick before that could happen so she took the stuffed animal she fell asleep with earlier and gave it to Fuuka and covered her back up. Fuuka who was still half asleep rubbed her cheek against the stuffed animal's soft material and quickly went back to sleeping peacefully much to Hinata's relief.

"Good work Hinata." A voice whispered causing Hinata to violently jump and hit her head on the back of the cribs railing. She turned around to see her teacher Kurenai standing over the crib smiling at her. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up. You must be starving by now since the last time you ate something was around noon." Hinata looked at her teacher and shook her head as if to say 'yes', and watched as Kurenai quietly let the bars to the crib down, while trying her best not to wake Fuuka up. Kurenai then held out her arms issuing Hinata to come to her. Hinata did so and was soon scooped into her teacher's arms and carried across the room. "Why does your diaper feel warm, did you have an accident while sleeping?" She asked.

"Hmmmmmmm?" Hinata panicked. She shook her head 'No' and began trying to talk again, but it all came out as non-understandable words again.

"Calm down Hinata I know it must have happened when I scared you a few seconds ago." Kurenai laughed again making Hinata feel more embarrassed. "Now I know you probably have a lot of questions like 'Why is there a girl my age wearing a diaper sleeping in the same crib as me? Is that girl Fuuka? And what is she doing here so early?'" Hinata could do nothing but nod her head as her teacher read the expressions on her face like a book. "Well why don't you save all your questions for later. First we need to get you changed into a fresh diaper before you get a rash, and theirs also someone Lady Tsunade wants you to meet. After that we can get some food into your stomach."

"_What do you mean someone you want me to meet Kurenai-sensei, I can't go out in front other people dressed like this!" _Hinata began squirming around in Kurenai's arms, and ranting behind the pacifier until she was laid down on the padded changing table. She pointed to the pacifier in her mouth wanting Kurenai to take it out, but the older woman ignored the pleads and just focused on getting the supplies out meant for a diaper change.

"Don't worry I'll make this quick ok!" Kurenai looked down and saw Hinata moist filled eyes and coded her by patting her on the head. While Kurenai did want Hinata to give into her desires of wanting to be treated like a baby on this assignment, she also did not want to take it too far where this treatment would do her more harm than good.

Kurenai first started by ripping free the tabs to the diaper exposing Hinata privates, and slid the soiled diaper from underneath her. Next Kurenai grabbed a couple of baby wipes and began gently wiping Hinata until she was clean, the young Hyuuga jumped each and every time when the cool wipes came in contact with her skin. Next a new diaper was unfolded and slid underneath Hinata's bottom, then came the baby powder which the tickling feeling of it being rubbed into her skin made her feel more babyish and embarrassed, but at the same time the pleasant scent make her relax a little. Lastly Kurenai brought the diaper up to Hinata's waist and stuck both tabs to the diapers plastic until it was nice and snug around Hinata's waist.

"Their now that wasn't so bad now was it?" Kurenai asked, but got no response from her student. All Hinata did was sit their looking down at her feet blushing like crazy. Kurenai just reached out and lifted Hinata back into her arms again and walked out of the room with her.

Once outside Kurenai began walking down the halls through the Hokage building, she could feel Hinata trembling violently in her arms. "You don't have to be so nervous Hinata, I'm just taking you to meet Fuuka's mother Fuyumi, she really wants to meet you." Kurenai could feel Hinata's grip tighten around her. She knew that that last thing Hinata wanted was for someone else other than her, Tsunade, Shizune, or Sakura to see her parading around in only a shirt and diaper.

After a few more minutes of walking Kurenai reached another large door with a tag with the kanji for 'Seal' taped on it. While still holding Hinata with one arm Kurenai pressed her hand against the tag and it slowly started to fade away making the door open on its own, she then walked into a very large room.

The room had servile chairs and a huge table in the center. From where she was being held Hinata was able to see Tsunade and Shizune siting down drinking cups of tea along with another woman she had never seen before. She was real beautiful having long wavy silver hair, and purple eyes, and was wearing a short white dress that stopped at her mid thighs.

"Aww so this is the girl you were saying that would play with my little Fuuka, Tsunade she's adorable!" The woman gushed as she walked over to Kurenai. Hinata clutched her eyes closed and began clinging to Kurenai with all her might.

"You'll have to forgive her, she's a little shy." Kurenai said.

"It's ok Fuuka's the same way when she meets new people, but now that theirs another girl her age for her to play with, I feel a lot better about leaving her in your care Kurenai." Fuyumi said then turned her attention back towards Hinata. "Hello their little cutie, and what's your name?"

"Fuyumi I'd like you to meet Hinata Hyuuga, she's one of Kurenai's students and the daughter to the current head of the Hyuuga clan, Hiashi Hyuuga and is the current clans successor." Tsunade explained taking another sip from her tea cup. "Recently we all found out that Hinata shares similar interests with your daughter so I figured that she would be the best choice for this assignment."

"Well it's nice to meet you Hinata, my name is Fuyumi Sage of the Sage clan. I really hope you can get along with my little Fuuka, she can be quite playful at times." Fuyumi said as she reached out to touch her. Hinata was scared at first, but she felt kindness and warmth coming from the woman's words and lifted her head from Kurenai's shoulders and looked directly at Fuyumi. To Hinata Fuyumi was real beautiful, she didn't know what else to think of her, there was just something about this woman that made Hinata feel safe and comfortable, and reminded her of her late mother. Suddenly a loud rumbling sound could be heard throughout the room, Fuyumi instantly traced the rumbling sound to its source and looked dead at a blushing Hinata. "I think someone is a little hungry, is that why she's acting all shy?" She asked. Those words only made Hinata blush even harder and burying her face back into her teacher's chest.

"Well yes she hasn't eaten anything since this afternoon. I was about to take her to get something to eat." Kurenai explained.

"Don't worry I've got just the perfect thing for a hungry baby." Fuyumi said walking across the room over to a bag that was sitting on a chair. She dug through the bag and took out a jar, a spoon, and a little bib and walked back over to Hinata. Fuyumi carefully reached out and took Hinata out of Kurenai's arms and wrapped one of her arms around Hinata's stomach, and the other arm around the back of Hinata's legs and carried her cradle style. Hinata knew what was going on and began squirming and kicking trying to get away from Fuyumi, but Fuyumi kept a firm grip on her. "It's ok baby you don't have to be scared, we're just going to get some nice yum-yum's for that grumbly tum-tum of yours."

In the end Hinata was sat down in one of the chairs and had a pink and white bib tied around her neck, she looked pleadingly at her teacher mentally asking for help, but Kurenai just stood back with an amused look on her face. Hinata let out a small groan through the pacifier wondering what kind of food she was about to be fed. Fuyumi twisted open the jar and the sweet aroma of peaches and apples entered Hinata's nose instantly grabbing her attention. The pacifier was plucked from Hinata's mouth and a spoon that was filled with yellow-red mush was held up to her lips, she was hesitant to try the stuff at first, but the sweet smell only made her stomach grumbled even louder. Hinata finally gave in and opened her mouth allowing Fuyumi to feed her the mush, as the food was starting to settle in with her taste buds Hinata's eyes began to widen. Kurenai was the first to walk over thinking that Hinata going to be sick but to her surprise she began smiling.

"Wow it's really good!" Hinata exclaimed

"Do you really like it? I made it using an old recipe. Fuuka can't get enough of this stuff, I have to feed her seconds and thirds almost every night!"

"Can I have some more please?" Hinata asked as her cheek's turned pink.

"Sure you can have as much as you want sweetie, now open up for the airplane." Fuyumi sung as she spoon fed Hinata another mouthful. Hinata kept taking bite after bite until the jar was empty, then went through about two more jars until she was nice full, then licked the sides of her mouth to get traces of the food from off her mouth, something that greatly shocked Kurenai.

For as long as Kurenai had known Hinata the girl has always shown great manners no matter where she was or what she was doing, never in a million years did she ever expect Hinata to lick the sides of her mouth like she just did. "_Maybe she really does enjoy this treatment and just won't admit it, or maybe she's just playing her character right?" _Kurenai kept pondering. As she kept thinking about the situation everybody in the room looked up when they heard Hinata let out a loud sleepy yawn. "Are you getting sleepy again Hinata?" She asked

"Well she should be, a full tummy always makes a baby sleepy." Fuyumi said reaching out and cradling Hinata back into her arms, she than began slowly swaying the young Hyuuga back and forth in her arms, as this was happening Hinata's eyes were starting to get heavier and heavier. The thought of falling asleep in a total strangers arms made Hinata feel slightly embarrassed, but she couldn't fight the sleepy-ness that was befalling her, soon Hinata was dead to the world and was softly snoring.

"Wow you're really good at that!" Kurenai commented.

"Well I have been babying my daughter all these years so I picked up different method on how to comfort someone who doesn't want to go to sleep right away!" Fuyumi said back. "Let's get Hinata back to the room with Fuuka before she wakes up again." With that said both Kurenai and Fuyumi left the room.

As Shizune watched the two leave the room she walked towards the door also ready to leave when Tsunade's hand grabbed her shoulder from behind. "I-is there something else you need Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked nervously.

"No nothing, I'm just wondering if you still have a problem with my little plan… I mean you do remember our little private time we had back in our younger days when I first started training you to become a medic ninja right?"

"N-no of course not Lady Tsunade." Shizune jumped away. "Hinata seems happy and that's all that really matters."

"Okay." Tsunade said simply then walked off. "Sorry for asking you to stay up so late at night, epically when you're always so busy during the day." Tsunade said leaving the room, leaving Shizune totally confused.

* * *

><p>Tsunade let out a loud yawn as she walked sleepily down the hallway to her own room. All of the day's events including the conniving and scheming she did had taken its toll on her. Stopping in front of her door Tsunade looked around on all sides just to make sure no one else was on the floor before entering the room. With the light still turned off Tsunade heard something like a rat scurrying across the floor then heard a 'plop' sound, then heard the sound of painful moaning coming from the side of her bed. "It's alright Sakura, it's just me so you can come out now!" Tsunade called out turning on the lights to her room. Looking closely Tsunade saw a little head with pink hair peeking out from under the bed then walked over to it. "What are you doing hiding under the bed, you're going to get dirty under there." She smirked.<p>

Sakura slowly crawled from under the bed reviling the only clothes she was wearing which was just a little pink shirt along with a fluffy looking, matching colored diaper. Sakura opened her mouth to speak but could not get her words out correctly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath starting over. "Mater I…" She started but soon lost the will to speak again.

"So did the diaper help you calm down a bit, you're not shaking as much as before?" Tsunade asked taking a seat on her bed, then patted the spot next to her, issuing Sakura to come. Sakura blushed as she slowly crawled over to her masters bed and was helped on top on it, and positioned where her head was lying on her masters shoulder.

"What happened to me back there, why did I suddenly feel like I was about to go insane after watching Hinata being put into a diaper?" Sakura busted into tears.

"It's quite normal for someone your age to feel that way so you shouldn't feel bad." Tsunade comforted patting the crying girls head. "Do you remember when you told me about the time when Kakashi first went up against Zabuza and he reviled his Sharingan to you guys for the first time?" She asked tapping Sakura's head telling her to look up. "Tell me, how did Sasuke react to this? I'm pretty sure this was a great shock for him to find out that someone outside his clan possessed a Sharingan."

"Yeah it was a shock, at the time we were all a little freaked out, even that bonehead Naruto. But Sasuke was different, he had a crazed look in his eyes, I saw him take a kunai from his pouch. At first I thought there was another enemy around, but then I saw him holding the Kunai to his neck."

"What made him stop?"

"Kakashi-Sensei told him to calm down and that he would never allow any of his comrades to die."

"Well Sakura I guess you can say it was the same with you, but in a different way."

"What do you mean in a different way?"

"That day Sasuke saw something in front of him, something that he's been craving ever since his older brother Itachi killed everyone in the Uchiha clan."

"Wait you don't mean?"

"That right Sakura it was power that made Sasuke go insane that day. Because he craved power so much, Sasuke could not handle the fact that two Jōnin leveled ninja where about to fight to the death in front of him. When you crave something that much and its staring you right there in the face there's no telling what can happen, Sasuke wanted to have that same level of power they possessed."

"So wait you mean to tell me that the reason I almost lost it was because I wanted to be put into a diaper and be babied?" Sakura shot up. "You're crazy, I've never once in my life wanted anything like that!"

"Well one, wearing the diaper right now seems to have made you snapback to your senses, and two, I never said that you craved begin babied." Hearing that made Sakura calm down a little and sat back down on the bed. "What I was saying was what you really crave is affection."

"Affection?" Sakura asked. "What do you mean by affection?"

"Well you and Sasuke were teammates for almost a year before he deflected from the village right? Well during that time I'm pretty sure that you gave him strong hints about how you really felt about him, but never once did he ever show you any affection back towards you now did he?" Tsunade asked, Sakura didn't answer and just shook her head no. "Then when you met Sasuke at the village gates to try and stop him from leaving, you finally told him that you loved him, but then again he never once returned your feelings, all he said was that 'you're still annoying' and thanked you before knocking you out."

"So what does all of this have to do with me?" Sakura asked before finally snapping. "This whole time you've been bringing up Sasuke, do you think I want to talk about him right now when I should be focusing in my medic ninja studies. Do you think I want to be reminded that I let him get away to be with another man who wants to do this and that with his body, and the fact that three of my classmates plus Neji were put into the hospital in critical condition?"

"Calm yourself Sakura you're taking this the wrong way." Tsunade said calmly. "I'm sorry I should not have used Sasuke as an example, but what I was trying to say was that when you saw the affection Kurenai was giving to Hinata your heart got jealous and made you act the way you did, only after I brought you to this room and held you in my arms did you seem to calm down."

"Then what was the point of diapering me then?" Sakura asked meekly, her cheeks were as pink as her hair.

"I thought it would look cute on you, plus I put you to sleep, there was no telling when you would wake up." Tsunade smiled.

"Master!" Sakura sulked sinking back on the bed.

"You can drop the act, I spoke with one of the caretakers from that store when I sent you that day, she told me that you really seemed to enjoy yourself when someone was giving you some sort of special attention, that's why I kept you diapered that whole day even after I picked you up." Tsunade laughed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about master!" Sakura turned her head blushing.

"You can play dumb all you want, but I have you just about figured out." Tsunade said picking Sakura by her waist again and pull the girl towards her. "It looks like I got two girls to help out while both Fuuka and Fuyumi are in the village, Hinata wanting to be treated like a baby, and you wanting someone to show loving affection towards." She said. "I think the first step to helping you is by keeping you diapered until Hinata's assignment is over with."

"What no way Master, you can't be serious?"

"Serious as a heart attack, just like Hinata you are not to use the bathroom or try and change your own diaper. That job will be assigned to either Shizune or Kurena."

"No way…."

Tsunade then shifted Sakura's body to where she was lying in lap. "Besides those conditions you are free to do whatever you want."

"Wait stop it, what are you going to do to me now?" Sakura asked as she began squirming around trying to get away.

"Just a little something extra to help calm you down, so humor your teacher for a bit okay?"

"Wait a minute you're not going to tickle me are you?" Sakura covered her stomach with her arms and rolled over to where her back was facing Tsunade.

"That's not what I was thinking, but I could use that on you some day." Tsunade laughed reaching into her coat pocket and taking out a baby bottle. "It should still be warm."

"Umm….you do realize that one, I'm not a baby, two, I'm not Hinata, and three, the reason I'm wearing a diaper now is because you gave me no choice right?"

"I know full well that you have no desires to be treated like a baby, but this is for your own good and you can think of this as a way of me showing you some affection." Tsunade said holding the nipple to the bottle up to Sakura's mouth.

After letting out a huge sigh Sakura figured that she wasn't going to get out of this anytime soon and took a deep breath relaxing her body. She then opened her mouth allowing the bottle to go in. At first it was quite the challenge to get the milk to squirt into her mouth, but finally got the hang of it a few seconds later. As she was drinking from the bottle Sakura felt Tsunade running her finger though her soft hair. At this point Sakura felt totally relaxed and safe, the stress she felt earlier had all melted away, nothing else really mattered at the moment, she didn't want this moment to end.

"Twank wu waster!" Sakura tried to speak with the bottle still in her mouth. Tsunade didn't even answer she just kept running her finger through Sakura's hair.

A few minutes later after the bottle was nearly empty, Tsunade looked down and saw that Sakura had fallen asleep. Tsunade picked the girl up and laid her head down on a pillow then covered her up, then got into bed with her after taking off her clothes and putting on some nightwear.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in between the boarder of the Land of Fire, and the Land of Waves, a young woman who looked to be in her mid-thirty's was sitting against a tree. She had long sea green hair that went way past her back and has glasses on her face, she wore all black being a tank top shirt that exposed her belly button and pants that stopped at her ankles. Lying on the woman's lap was a young girl who looked to be about thirteen, fourteen years of age. She had light purple hair that was tied into two small ponytails in the back. She wore a black dress that stopped half way down her thighs and a purple vest. As the young girl was lying on the woman's lap she began to uncomfortably squirm around like she was having a nightmare, then suddenly she opened her eyes.<p>

"Are you awake now Yume?" The women asked in a gentle tone.

"Yes Mai, but I'm so sorry I failed you!" The young girl known as Yume cried. "We're still too far away from the Hidden Leaf Village, I could only penetrate the dream of some random bimbo named Ino Yamanaka and a few others."

"Were you able to get any information from their dreams like where the people we're looking for are hiding?" Mai asked.

"No I can only use my dream eater Jutsu to enter people's dreams for those who have been asleep for more than two hours, the two we're looking for haven't been asleep that long so I couldn't find them. That girl's dream I entered was just love-struck over a boy who left her for a man for steals little boys bodies. She was so pathetic that I decided to have a little fun with her." Yume laughed.

"I see….." Mai smiled lovingly wrapping her arms around Yume's body holding the young girl closer to her rather large chest. "I guess we'll just have to get closer to the village for your power to work, after that we'll have the secrets to the Sage clan's light style Jutsu's."

"Yeah right…..Then we can be together forever….." Yume said relaxing her body again while resting her head against Mai's soft breast. "Mai you know I'm willing to do anything for you right….even if I have to-"

Yume was silenced when Mai placed her fingers against her soft lips and made a 'Shhhhhhh' sound. "You don't have to say anything; I already know you would jump into the pits of hell just to make me happy." Mai said holding Yume closer to her. "The sage clan has wronged us both, they Killed my only son because they mistake him for an enemy ninja while he was holding a toy Kunai that I had bought him, and your parents were caught in the cross fire of a battle in-between them and another village and lost their lives trying to protect you."

"I will never forgive them….they took away my mommy and daddy…. I'll make them pay!" Yume shouted as she began crying.

"It's ok honey, just let it all out." Mai soothed by patting Yume's head. "I told you that I will always be here to comfort you if you ever felt the need to cry didn't I?"

"Yeah but why am I the only one who gets to cry… I know you're sad about losing your son also!"

"Please do not worry yourself about that. It's because I have you that I'm able to stay strong. I know I can't take the place of your real mother, but I can still be one right?"

"I-it doesn't matter if you're not my real mommy or not…I love you Mai." Yume said looking up at Mai while smiling.

"Yeah me too honey." Mai said sweetly kissing Yume on the forhead.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: That about all for this chapter, as a request from many of my readers I added Sakura into the mix also, she will have a bigger role in future chapters. Sorry this chapter was shorter then my first one I wanted to finish introducing the rest of the characters ( Friends and Enemies) and did not want to go into the next day. As for Fuuka she and Hinata will interact with one another and have baby time in the next chapter.<strong>


End file.
